Shades
by zheitama
Summary: Berbagai sisi dari seorang Yuichiro dan Mikaela


Jika aku dapat memutarbalikkan waktu, kira-kira apa yang akan kulakukan, ya?

Apakah aku akan menyelamatkan Mika yang ditusuk oleh vampir saat itu? Tidak, tidak. Harusnya aku cukup bahagia mengetahui ia masih hidup, meskipun sebagai gantinya dia bukanlah manusia lagi.

Bagaimana dengan Akane dan lainnya?

Benar. Terkadang aku ingin sekali kembali ke masa lalu dan mengubah segalanya.

o0o

Sudah cukup bagiku dengan jarak semenyakitkan ini.

Lalu, setiap kali pedangku menembus tubuh vampir atau apocalypse, aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya menjadi rasa bangga atau apapun itu. Aku terkadang berpikir, aku bertarung untuk melindungi umat manusia. Tapi di sisi lain aku telah melukai umat dimana Mika berada. Bisa juga apocalypse yang kuserang memiliki jiwa yang serupa dengan manusia.

Namun, kurasa vampir selain Mika itu adalah musuh.

Tidak seperti Mika yang menghormati manusia, vampir lainnya menganggap manusia layaknya hewan ternak. Hewan ternak yang akan disembelih dan disantap sebagai sajian mereka. Di dalam bola mata merah mereka, jauh lebih dalam, mereka melihat manusia sebagai makanan. Mereka tidak segan-segan membunuh manusia, maka dari itu para prajurit pun tak segan membunuh mereka. Merekalah yang mengacungkan bendera peperangan terlebih dahulu.

Tidak ada pihak yang benar di dunia ini.

Beberapa tahun lalu, ketika aku masih hidup di panti asuhan, aku sangat tahu sifat serakah yang dimiliki manusia. Jika sifat-sifat itu sampai menguasai mereka, mereka jauh lebih buruk daripada vampir. Sekarang pun aku berpikir diriku yang telah menjadi objek penelitian pasukan iblis ini tak jauh juga dari vampir. Aku tidak bisa bersikap baik dan pembawaanku dalam berbicara buruk. Berbanding terbalik dengan Mika, tetapi kini ia berbeda dibanding dulu. Aku ingat sekali kalau dia dulu suka tersenyum dan menerima semua apa adanya. Kini dia miskin ekspresi, juga memiliki sifat keras kepala sepertiku. Kami ingin bersama dan saling melindungi. Kami berdua sama-sama serakah dan memiliki sifat alami manusia itu. Egois. Mika adalah mantan manusia, sedangkan aku adalah iblis. Kami tidak jauh dari penjelmaan yang buruk.

Takdir memang tak memihak kami berdua.

"Yu-chan," sebuah tangan besar memegang pundakku dengan lembut, seolah-olah bahuku akan hancur jika diberi sedikit tekanan.

"Y-ya? Maaf, aku dari tadi melamun."

Mendadak atmosfernya jadi tegang begini.

"Jadi, kau akan ikut bersamaku... Yu-chan?"

"Bukan begitu," pegangan pada pundakku mengerat dan membuat keberanianku luntur. Memang diriku jadi sangat lemah di hadapan Mika. "Disini... aku punya keluarga juga, Mika. Yoichi, Shinoa, Kimizuki, Guren..."

"Mereka memanfaatkanmu, Yu-chan..."

"Aku sangat tahu itu. Jauh lebih baik dimanfaatkan dengan keadaan mempunyai keluarga."

"Bukankah aku keluargamu, Yu-chan?"

"..."

Kau benar, Mika. Kau adalah keluargaku.

"Yu-chan?"

"Aku bingung, Mika."

Bola mata biru cerah itu masih memandangiku. Indah sekali, serupa dengan langit.

"Maaf. Aku terkesan memaksa, ya. Aku memang egois dan aku tak ingin mereka mengambilmu."

"Mengambilku? Mereka tidak mengambilku darimu, Mika."

"Mereka mengambilmu, Yu-chan."

Wajah Mika sangat dekat dengan wajahku hingga suara napasnya menggema di telingaku.

"Aku sangat egois dan serakah. Aku ingin kau ada di sisiku."

"Mi-Mika...?"

Setelahnya, aku menyadari betapa dinginnya tubuh Mika juga suhu tubuhku yang lebih tinggi darinya. Tidak terdengar suara detak jantung. Mika... benar-benar vampir.

"Kalau sampai kau mati, aku akan menyalahkan diriku sendiri seumur hidupku. Kalaupun kau mati, kita harus mati bersama."

"Mika..."

Pandanganku memudar, dipenuhi dengan warna putih.

"Yu-chan, tubuhmu hangat sekali."

"Kau seperti tak punya jantung, Mika."

Entah kenapa, dalam keadaan berpelukan seperti ini aku bisa tahu Mika sedang tersenyum.

"Kalau aku ikut denganmu, apakah aku harus pergi ke markas para vampir?"

"Tidak. Ada bangunan di bawah tanah yang lumayan jauh dari markas para vampir. Disana juga tersedia air bersih dan makanan. Yah, meskipun aku takkan makan makanan manusia... tapi setidaknya kita bisa bersama lagi."

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu seminggu sekali saja?"

"Seminggu sekali? Lamanya..."

"Kita punya kehidupan masing-masing, Mika. Kalau sampai Guren tahu aku kabur dari naungannya, nyawa kita berdua di ujung tanduk."

"Gampang saja. Aku bisa membunuh Guren, kan?"

"—!"

"Maaf. Aku sebenarnya sudah berjanji takkan membunuh manusia."

"...fuuh."

Aku terkejut dan beteriak 'huwaaa' saat Mika menggendongku.

"Mika, kau bisa pakai cara lain selain menggendongku? Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

"Manusia kesulitan untuk melayang di udara, jadi lebih cepat jika hanya aku yang bergerak."

"Berat badanku sekarang sudah bertambah, lho."

"Yu-chan tetap ringan-ringan saja, kok."

Aku menggembungkan pipiku dan menimbulkan suara 'fyuuuu' dengan kesal.

"Baiklah, Yu-chan berat sekali."

"—!"

"Jadi sekarang aku serba salah, ya?"

"...maaf."

Mika menjejakkan sepatunya di atas tanah lalu melesat di udara dengan kecepatan tinggi. Memang kekuatan vampir itu berkali-kali lipat di atas manusia, bahkan Mika yang lebih ringan dariku mampu melayang sambil menggendongku. Menyadari bahwa wajahku memanas sedangkan detak jantung Mika yang samasekali tak terdengar membuat perasaanku hancur.

"Kenapa, Yu-chan?"

Aku mengalihkan pandangan, membuat pandanganku langsung bertemu dengan iris biru cerah milik Mika yang dalam.

"Err... maaf. Tak ada apapun, kok."

Aku menelengkan kepala, menutupi wajahku yang kini menyerupai kepiting rebus.

"Maaf. Aku terlalu overprotektif, ya."

Pipiku yang menggembung, bertabrakan dengan helaan napasku sampai terdengar bunyi 'hmph' seolah-olah tertahan untuk keluar.

"Kau menahan tawa, Yu-chan?"

"Tidak," ada sedikit rasa sakit yang menjalari dadaku. Sampai saat ini Mika tak terlihat seperti manusia.

Mika, kan, memang bukan manusia.

Terdengar suara sepatu yang beradu dengan aspal. Mika tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menurunkanku, jadi aku diam saja. Dia berlari menelusuri jalan. Angin malam yang menepis tubuhku dan cahaya bulan menaungiku sangat menakjubkan. Aku mencoba melihat dari sudut mataku. Untungnya tak ada vampir lain selain Mika. Dia berlari dengan mulus tanpa hambatan, diam-diam aku khawatir ada yang melihat kami. Sesekali Mika berbelok dan menerobos gang-gang kecil, mungkin supaya tak ketahuan siapa-siapa. Ia juga dengan hati-hati tidak menginjak ranting atau pecahan kaca yang bertebaran di sepanjang jalan, karena menimbulkan kecurigaan. Pemandangan bangunan yang porak poranda sudah biasa kulihat. Harap-harap cemas kalau ada apocalypse yang lewat.

Mika tetap diam dan ekspresinya sangat serius. Sebaiknya aku diam saja kalau begini. Aku melirik ke depan, memandangi gang yang kami masuki dan menanjak turun berliku-liku. Kecil dan sempit, membuatku kesulitan bernapas. Dari ujung jalan yang turun itu, ada sebuah bangunan. Seperti toko pakaian, juga ada beberapa manekin yang hancur. Mika memasukinya. Gelap sekali. Kaca-kaca berserakan dan puing-puing bangunan yang tersisa bisa runtuh kapan saja. Ada tiga ruangan berbeda di dalam toko pakaian itu. Mika memasuki salah satunya. Di dalam jarak pandangku ada sebuah almari, meja kecil, kursi, dan meja yang keempat kakinya sudah patah. Mika menurunkan tubuhku. Aku berdiri dengan tegap. Ia membuka pintu almari. Terlihat baju-baju pesta digantung disana, setelah itu Mika menyibakkannya. Ada pintu seukuran orang dewasa dibalik baju-baju pesta yang tergantung.

*Krek...* Mika membukanya perlahan. Suaranya bergema, seolah ada ruangan yang cukup besar di dalamnya.

"Masuklah duluan, Yu-chan."

Aku menatap ke dalam dengan ragu, tapi pandangan Mika yang terlempar ke arahku sangat kuat. Seketika itu rasa raguku hilang. Dengan pelan aku memasuki pintu itu.

Tangga tanpa pegangan dari kayu terasa jelas di sol sepatuku. Dari belakang Mika mengikuti langkahku. Kudengar suara pintu yang ditutup sebanyak dua kali, tanda bahwa Mika sudah menutup rapat pintu almari dan pintu rahasia dibalik baju-baju pesta.

"Mika... disini gelap sekali."

"Sebentar."

Dalam sekejap ada sinar yang menerangi pandanganku. Mika menyalakan sebuah lentera yang ada di balik jubah putihnya.

Aku mencapai dasar dari tangga. Dari penerangan minim yang dipegang Mika, terlihatlah ruangan besar yang terdapat sebuah meja dan beberapa kursi, juga beberapa perabot lain. Di ujung ruangan—sulit dipercaya—ada satu set perabot-perabot dapur yang lengkap. Di sisi kanan ada dua pintu yang sepertinya mengarah ke ruangan lain. Tempat ini bahkan sangat bersih.

Seperti sulap, aku melihat lampu bersinar terang benderang di atas kepalaku. Semuanya terlihat lebih jelas.

"Meskipun ini ruangan tersembunyi, tapi aku juga memakai listrik yang biasa vampir gunakan."

Mika tidak memadamkan lenteranya samasekali, menaruhnya dengan suara 'tuk' di atas salah satu meja.

"Disitu ada sebuah kamar mandi, di sampingnya adalah kamarku."

"Eh? Bukankah katanya aku akan tinggal disini?"

"Karena sejak awal aku hanya membuat satu kamar, jadi kita harus sekamar."

Selanjutnya, aku bisa mendengar dadaku yang bagaikan dihantam suatu benda.

"Kau mau mandi, Yu-chan?"

"I-iya."

"Di dalam kamar mandi sudah ada handuk dan baju ganti."

"Uhm," aku mengangguk pelan sambil menggigit bagian dalam mulutku sendiri.

Aku berjalan mendekati kamar mandi, melirik sedikit ke belakang. Mika ada di dapur, sepertinya memulai untuk memasak sesuatu. Kutekan saklar lampu kamar mandi. Tanganku memutar kenop pintu yang terbuat dari logam, sangat dingin hingga menyerap seluruh panas telapak tanganku. Aku menutup pintu sesudahnya, menghela napas pendek.

Aku masih tak mempercayai pengelihatanku sendiri. Pasalnya di dalam kamar mandi pun selengkap ini, padahal cuma persembunyian. Ada bathtub yang cukup besar, shower, bahkan pemanas air. Karena aku jarang mandi dengan air hangat, jadi kunyalakan saja pemanas airnya. Air yang mengalir pun bervolume besar, membuatku harus buru-buru mematikan keran ketika bathtub sudah penuh. Kurendam seluruh tubuhku ke dalam air hangat.

"...haaah..."

Rasa lega membanjiri diriku. Hidup di tempat seperti ini bersama Mika... membayangkannya saja sudah membuat rohku serasa dibawa mengitari bumi. Namun kelemahan besarnya adalah, kalau sampai ada yang tahu persembunyian ini butuh waktu lama untuk membangun yang baru. Kalau dilihat dari semua properti dan air, termasuk listrik pasti semuanya mahal. Aku tak mau menyia-nyiakan kerja keras Mika.

Berlama-lama di dalam air hangat membuat kantuk menyerangku. Daripada ketiduran, aku segera keluar dari bathtub. Aku mengambil sebotol sabun cair. Ketika aku menuangkan sabun cair itu di atas telapak tanganku dan mencium aromanya, benar-benar mirip dengan aroma tubuh Mika selama ini.

Seketika itu, jantungku kembali memompa darah tiga kali lebih cepat.

Seandainya penciuman hidung bisa diatur sesuka hati, sekarang aku pasti mematikan kemampuan indra penciumanku untuk sementara. Dengan cepat kubilas tubuhku setelah meratakan sabun cair dan mengabaikan aroma Mika yang sekarang tercium dari tubuhku. Sambil menghilangkan keresahanku, aku menarik sebuah handuk yang tergantung, mengeringkan seluruh tubuhku sesudahnya.

"Eh..."

Aku kaget ketika melihat sepasang piyama yang tergantung. Aku baru ingat kalau Mika lebih tinggi dan lebih besar dibanding diriku sendiri, jadi jelas saja saat aku menempelkan piyama itu ke tubuhku, aku yakin ini akan terasa sangat longgar.

Dengan sia-sia aku mengenakan piyama tersebut dan memegangi celana bagian pinggang agar tak melorot. Kugantungkan kembali handuk di gantungan lalu berjalan sangat lambat keluar dari kamar mandi. Tanpa sadar aku mengumpat dengan suara kecil saat harus menjaga posisi, agar piyama yang kupakai tak sampai jatuh.

"Yu-chan, kau sudah selesai mandi—"

Ucapan Mika terputus setelah melihat piyamanya yang kupakai.

"—piyamanya sangat cocok denganmu."

Aku menunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresiku yang sangat memalukan.

"Apakah kau lapar?"

"I-iya."

"Aku hanya buat kari sepanci kecil. Tidak apa, kan?"

Aku mengangguk, lalu duduk di atas kursi meja makan. Setidaknya aku bisa tenang karena dalam posisi duduk, celana yang terpasang di tubuhku takkan melorot.

"Ini. Kau suka kari, kan, Yu-chan?"

"Terima kasih."

Kumakan kari yang dituang di atas nasi panas itu dengan lahap.

"Mika, apakah kau masih makan makanan manusia?"

"Iya. Tapi, rasanya tidak seenak dulu ketika aku masih jadi manusia. Selain itu yang bisa membuatku kenyang hanyalah darah, jadi makanan seperti ini tidak ada efeknya bagiku."

Aku hanya menggut-manggut dibuatnya. Dalam beberapa menit, piring di hadapanku sudah ludes.

"Nafsu makan Yu-chan samasekali tak berubah, ya."

"Sebenarnya, aku masih ingin makan lagi."

"Padahal tadi itu sudah satu panci, masih kurang?"

"Tidak, deh. Sesekali aku memang harus mengurangi makan."

Aku bangkit dari kursi sambil memasang senyum, tapi senyumku lenyap ketika menyadari suatu hal—

"Uwaaaaaaaaahh!"

Tanganku berusaha memegangi celanaku yang barusan jatuh bebas di atas lantai. Mika menatapku sejenak dengan agak bingung, tapi sesudahnya ia menahan senyum.

"Ap—apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak."

Aku berbalik, mengabaikan senyum jahil Mika yang bagai menembus punggungku. Kuseret-seret kakiku mendekati kamar, membuka pintunya, lalu menjatuhkan tubuhku di atas kasur sambil bergelung selimut.

Awalnya, rasa kantuk menguasai diriku sampai-sampai kelopak mataku hampir terpejam. Namun aku terjaga bersamaan dengan bunyi pintu kamar yang ditutup. Oh, iya. Kamarnya, kan, gelap sekali. Tidak ada saklar lampu di dalam kamar. Anehnya aku melihat sedikit penerangan dari lentera yang dibawa seseorang—Mika.

Aku hampir berteriak, menyadari suatu hal lagi. Kamar tidur di persembunyian ini hanya ada satu, bahkan di dalamnya hanya ada satu kasur! Tanpa lampu pula.

Lentera yang dibawa Mika ditaruhnya di atas meja kecil yang ada di samping kiri kasur. Mika meredupkannya hingga benar-benar redup.

"Yu-chan, aku boleh mengambil tempat di sampingmu, kan?"

"Bo-boleh."

Aku menggeser tubuhku, menyisakan tempat yang cukup lebar untuk Mika. Kurasakan seseorang yang jelas menimpa bagian kasur yang kosong itu, tidak lain adalah Mika sendiri. Aku menahan napas sejenak, lalu mengeluarkannya. Punggung Mika menempel dengan punggungku. Seperti sebelumnya, punggung Mika terasa dingin.

"Yu-chan?"

"Y—yy-ya…?"

"Apakah aku boleh memelukmu?"

"B-boleh."

Lengan Mika yang besar melingkari perutku, menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku bisa merasakan napasnya berhembus di telinga dan helai-helai rambutku. Sekali lagi, sepertinya aku akan kesulitan tidur—setidaknya lebih tenang setelah mengetahui Mika sudah tertidur pulas. Seandainya aku ada di hadapan Guren sekarang, aku pasti menyuruhnya menghukumku dengan hukuman fisik maupun batin sebanyak mungkin. Semuanya pasti akan kulakukan kalau ada Guren, karena—

—aku tahu kalau aku mulai menyukai keluargaku yang paling berharga, Mika.

o0o

TO BE CONTINUE...

[A/N]

Ane bangga bgt krn udh nyelesaikan fanfic ini dlm waktu 2 jam 30 menit (rekor vrooh...) #gtuajabangga. Selain itu, ane maaf bgt krn udh unactive dari wattpad hampir sebulan (dikarenakan modem patah jd dua #njirr) dan fanfic ini pun upload-nya di perpus sekolah #anjayy. Ane juga berterima kasih banyak di fanfic **Blood** para pembaca bersedia baca coret-coretan ane yg absurd amburegul, apalagi comment2 sama dukungannya... tysm yap!

Btw, chapter selanjutnya dari **Shades** bakalan lama updatenya... gomenasai!

 **Sebut aja Zheitazahra** **alias Airy**


End file.
